TOW the late thanksgiving
by chocmanga
Summary: Just an alternative version of this episode, what if Chandler had gone to the game instead of staying at home with Monica  . . . .


This is an alternative version of TOW the late thanksgiving, what if Chandler had decided to go with Joey and Ross to the game

Scene: Monica & Chandler's bedroom, they're in bed

(Monica starts getting out of bed)

Chandler: (waking up) honey what are you doing?

Monica: go back to sleep

Chandler: its 6:30 . . . . AM! Do you realize what that means?

Monica: no?

Chandler: unless you were going to give me a sexy morning surprise, 6:30am is for sleeping only!

Monica: you can sleep but I have a lot to do for thanksgiving dinner today

Chandler: no you aren't allowed leave (puts his arm around her)

Monica: aw cos you'll miss me? Chandler you are too sweet

Chandler: miss you? Hell no, you're really warm & the bed will get cold

Monica: real sincere sweetie

Chandler: fine leave (he pushes her off the bed & takes up all the space) but could you make me a hot water bottle

Monica: you're going to replace me with a hot water bottle!

Chandler: well yes, its twice as hot as you, takes up less space and what's that? Oh yes cos it never talks back to me!

Scene: Monica & Chandler's later on in the day, Joey & Ross enter

Ross: guess what we have?

Joey: (interrupting Chandler) Ranger's tickets!

Ross: dude seriously!

Chandler: really, oh my god cool

Ross: guess where we're sitting

Joey: (interrupting Chandler) center ice!

Ross: dude!

Chandler: seriously center ice!

Ross: we're so close, we'll probably be invited into the fights between the players

Chandler: dude we're so close we could start the fight!

Joey: alright dude grab your coat lets go (Monica enters)

Monica: whoa you guys all look extremely giddy

Joey: we've got amazing seats to the hockey game!

Monica: you're that excited about a hockey game? Gosh cos Chandler was doing the face he makes when he knows he's going to get some . . . its a little sad you make the same face about going to a hockey game and sex with me

Chandler: well honey if it makes you feel better this is going to be a really . . . really good game

Monica: (sarcastic) that does make me feel better

Joey: right lets go

Monica: wait the game's on today? What about dinner?

Ross: we're going to leave early, we'll be back for your precious dinner

Monica: my 'precious' dinner eh! Fine Ross then I guess I won't do the stuffing just the way you like it

Ross: but that's how mommy makes it!

Monica: and Chandler what about helping me make dinner this year?

Joey: dude I told you to never make promises you can't keep to a hot woman, you're setting yourself up for failure my man

Chandler: (timid) well sweetie, I mean I know how much pride you take in the dinner and realize that me while my intentions are admirable I would be doing you . . . and your pride a major disservice

Monica: what?

Ross: look Mon he wants to go and he's too whipped to tell you the truth

Monica: and who's fault is that!

Chandler: please honey? I'm sorry I'm leaving you but I'll do anything to make it up to you

Joey: oh offer her the naked dance

Ross: the naked what!

Joey: he never told you about the naked dance? Wow does he like me way more than you

Monica: you told him about that!

Joey: he also told me how much you liked it

Monica: alright all of you go to the game now!

Chandler: really? And you're not mad?

Monica: leave before my brother hears anymore about our private lives

Chandler: (jumping up & down) yippee (they all stare at him) what's the manly way of showing excitement? (he kisses Monica goodbye & they leave)

Joey: (entering again) thanks Mon and hey if Chandler doesn't do the sexy dance to thank you, you can expect one from me . . . Chandler pretty much explained all the moves to me

Scene: hallway, the guys run in

Chandler: oh my god she is going to kill us!

Ross: how late are we?

Chandler: 45 minutes

Joey: so we're early

Chandler: LATE! We're 45 minutes LATE!

Joey: oh am I glad I'm not married to Monica right about now

Chandler: what!

Ross: she's going to make you into minced meat and serve you at the restaurant

Chandler: alright thats disgusting and you now what maybe this isn't terrible, Rachel & Phoebe are already in there, we can just slide in unnoticed

Ross: you don't think she'd notice her husband walking in

Chandler: for this moment lets underestimate how much she likes me

Joey: well thats not hard to do

Ross: (looking Joey) alright then we're slipping in unnoticed

Chandler: hey what about me!

Ross: you should have thought about that before you married her (Rachel & Phoebe enter)

Phoebe: what are you guys doing here?

Chandler:I think I'd like to ask you two the same question

Rachel: we're late for dinner but only because you're all supposed to be early for dinner! Could you guys ever do something nice for us!

Ross: do something nice for you, when was the last time you changed Emma's diaper!

Joey: hey Ross that's not fair, we all know Rachel's allergic to diapers, its not her fault she can't change the diaper

Ross: (to Rachel) taking advantage of someone like Joey is despicable

Chandler: ok we still have to figure out a plan because if you've all forgotten Monica's still in there . . . alone and most likely very angry

Phoebe: ugh I bet the vein is up on her head!

Joey: I hate that thing, its like a bolt of lightening

Chandler: I swear once she was shouting at me and I saw it move!

(the door opens & Monica peeks her head out)

That's it, I'll continue it on just getting a bit long to put into one, R & R please :)


End file.
